A Nerd's Crush
by KaiIrish
Summary: Fighting monsters and demons in a battle to save the world... was a hell of a lot easier than asking this girl out it seems. BellaXAlice WARNING: Strong language and references to many nerdy things. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sweat ran down my face like a bucket of water had just been thrown onto me. Why would I take such a long and difficult job? Was I just trying to prove something to myself? I dropped the shovel as I felt the pain of a splinter run through my palm. Lifting my hand to my face, I see the blisters and scratches across my hand. I couldn't remember the reason that I decided to place myself into this position. I decided to pick the tool back up, maybe I deserved this pain I made this happen in the first place, allowing my mind to become fogged up by that girl... oh yeah! That's why I was doing this, The new girl at school she started in the beginning of last year in my tenth grade class. I remembered the first time she passed me in the hall; her sea blue eyes, shining with an excitement that I never would have thought that I would see in a student's eyes on their first day to a new school. She looked genuinely happy to be there. Her black hair was short and framed her small porcelain face. She had a natural beauty like she didn't have a reason to wear make-up though I saw the light shadows of it above her eyes and her red lips, they couldn't have been that naturally red right? Like rubies shining against her face.

I sucked in a lung full of air just thinking about that first day right as I felt another jab into my hand. I wasn't built for this but here I was, helping my dad add an addition to a house her house, well her parents house only I didn't think it needed any kind of addition the house was huge; with a brick foundation the house was almost made out of windows though I knew the truth. It was meant to look that way, the house, if you looked close enough had thick pieces of wood and steel between the windows they were small enough to be hidden from far away. It had been for sale a long time for two reasons; one, not many people really wanted to move to a little town like Forks what with it being rainy and in a location far away from anything exciting, Forks was meant to be a town for old people who had nothing else to do than sit on their porches and look grumpy until they decide to go to bed at 6 pm or that's at least what I thought. And two, not many people could afford this beautiful piece of work except for a doctor and his seemingly perfect family. Alice's family was perfect, too perfect if you asked me. My curiosity of the Cullen family didn't stop at just the beautiful creature known as Alice, far from it actually. I had so many questions, like why would they even want to live here. I didn't want to, I'd rather live somewhere different... like a cave where no one could find me with just me, myself, and my lovely books and video games. Let's just hope I can find a cave that has electricity. Might have to look for one on Craigslist...

Wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah, the Cullen's are a suspicious folk around here, too happy as well as friendly. Not long ago, Mrs. Cullen was handing out freshly made lemonade, I didn't take any. I'm not going to be pulled into their traps, unless Alice walked out here in a bikini with a lemonade just for me...

I was pulled out of my musings when I felt a heavy pressure collide into my back, I fell face down into the hole that I was int the middle of digging up. I look up to see my brother, Emmett looking down at me with a shit-eating grin.

" You looked a bit out of it sister, thought that I should have broken you out of it before dad came over to see you drooling all over the place. Thinking about your girlfriend?" I pushed the hand that he so graciously tried to get me to take. I pulled myself out of the hole, brushing off as much of the dirt that I could before glaring up to my brother. His huge 6 foot frame loomed over me like a blimp. A stupid and annoying blimp that would leave me alone for one minute.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I growled between my teeth as I picked up my lonely shovel and began to dig up more dirt. " Don't you have something better to do, like oh I don't know, help dad get the gravel out of the truck?" Emmett leaned against the wooden post that I had just finished putting in place, it bent slightly off which made my blood boil, I would have to fix it later. Right after I killed Emmett and buried him in one of these ditches. The cement trucks come tomorrow...

" You should make your move on her soon, looks like Jasper is making his." I look over to see Alice and Jasper standing at the porch, Jasper with one foot on the steps and Alice leaning against the guard rail of the porch, bending down towards Jasper with a smile playing on her face. Jasper had that stupid little smirk on his like he was deciding weather to smile or not, what did people call it? A crooked grin? Looks more like he was trying to take a shit or something. But he got all of the girls at school hooked on his every word.

" Fuck Jasper." I spoke sharply, stabbing another piece of wood into the ground, taking my anger out onto the ground. I didn't know what Jasper was doing, he knew about my little crush on Alice.. little? Your fascination with her has become close to being on the police bulletin for being a creepy pervert that stalked on girls with the name Alice. Okay, I admit, I do check her facebook quite often I mean it's public, if she didn't want anyone seeing it then she would put it a little more privately than she has it now and I may glance at her during lunch... a little too much.

" I didn't know that you had such strong feelings towards Jasper, Bells." I was so close to picking up my shovel and hitting Emmett with it. Only hard enough to make him black out a little...

Before I could think anymore about it, dad came over. " How's everything going, bells?" My brother stopped ruining my work and decided to go back to his. Showing my father my hands, I sit down with a heavy thud, adjusting my glasses back onto my face before sighing. He sits beside me, patting my back. Dad had no idea why I wanted to do this, especially in the summer when I could be sleeping in and playing by myself... wait that sounded wrong.

" You just tell me the word and you can stop for the summer, You still have two months left to enjoy it." I shake my head, feeling my sweaty short hair hit against my forehead. I think he had an idea as to why I had been stupid enough to try working with his construction company that he owned. I think he saw the way that I would look at Alice when I noticed that she was out here. I would see him looking at me before I would embarrassingly go back to my work.

" It's fine, dad. I can work through it. I need to get out more like you said. Mom wouldn't want me sitting around all day." It's been almost five years since mom died, it was inevitable. The cancer just wouldn't stop spreading no matter what they did. It was a monster that actually came out of my nightmares. I can barely remember her face. My dad, Charlie didn't like bringing her up unless it was to motivate us, to keep going for mom.

He grabbed my shoulder and with a small smile, he pushed himself up and made his way towards his truck. Thinking about mom, it brought up memories that I didn't want. The pain still felt fresh. Shaking my head I stand back up and look towards the porch where I last saw Alice, she was alone and looking at me. I saw her wave before walking back into her house. My stomach jumped with a nervous twinge.

She waved at me!

**Hi! So obviously this is a new story and if you would be so kind as to favorite and comment on this so that I know if anyone is interested in it. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since I got a lot of feedback from the first chapter, I decided to update today. But from now on I will update weekly every Sunday. Thank you for all of the feedback and if you are looking for any other stories to read might I suggest the writer: Morphy, who has amazing Bella/Alice fanfic along with a Leah/Alice in the works right now. **

Falling into my bed, I moan in relief. Forgetting about my dirty clothes and sore hands, I ignored my pulsing legs for just a minute. My eyes are begging to just shut for the night, but I had to do some things, very important things. I groan as I sit up and grab my laptop, wincing at my torn up hands while listening to the whir as my beastly machine woke from it's slumber.

" Good evening my fair lady. How are we doing today? Good I hope." I whisper to my computer before glancing up to see if Emmett was at my door and possibly heard me. He has before and I still don't get away with it. My laptop was my mistress, I could tell her anything and she would respond by using her many abilities, mostly Google. But next to that, she knew what else I looked for. I was instantly logged into my account and as I scanned who I was looking for, I grimaced. I looked at the words in front of me with sadness and hate:

Alice is now friends with Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Swan.

"What the Fuck?! Damn it!" I shake my hand harshly wishing for the pain to recede after hitting it against my wooden desk top.

Of all the people she could befriend, she befriends Whitlock and my caveman brother. I haven't even gotten a friend request from her. How unfair is that? She seemed to always just ignore me or just be friendly from a distance. I slam my computer shut and stomp into my bathroom. I decide to take my anger out on my hands, obtaining tweezers and roughly pulling at the splinters that had found there way lodged into my limbs.

" If she wants to be best buddies with Emmett and Jasper then fine. Fuck all of them!" I speak to myself and tug at another stake of wood. All to soon I begin to calm down and notice that my hand is pulsating and bleeding from the splinters and the blisters being broken open. I sigh and apologies to my hands for being so cruel to them. I guess that it wasn't their fault, I mean they didn't urge Alice to be friends with my delusional brother and our annoying friend. She was too pretty to be interested in me anyways, I mean who am I actually kidding? I was a huge nerd that liked things that were weird I talked to my computer for god's sakes! With my thousandth sigh of the day, I strip and take a shower.

In no time, I am waking up at 6 am the next day to start back to the house. Summer was the only time where you could get anything done when it came to outside construction. So that was when dad was most busy. After this was done, I was planning on getting a job at some sort of book store or gaming store, maybe the comic book store that's at the edge of Forks, it never seems too crowded or at all even.

I like places that aren't crowded. So since Forks seems to be infested with annoying teenagers that think that books are a waste of time, I am seriously considering a book store.

Dad decided to give me an easy job today since I got most of my work done yesterday. I got to throw trash away. There was a lot of it but it is a lot easier than measuring out where certain posts were suppose to go.

I decided to stay in my thoughts, thinking about the current game that I was trying to get all of the achievements for. It sounds like a pretty easy thing to do but then you realize the there is so much you have to do to complete something and doing it the right way-

"Hi" I drop the piece of wood that had gotten broken yesterday only for it to fall on my foot. Yanking my foot backwards, I limp back a few steps. " Oh, my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." I look up to the owner of that musical voice. Was she really talking to me? " Are you okay?" It takes me a while to understand that she asked me a question. I stutter like an imbecile. " I.. um.. y-yeah, I mean it's uh, it's cool. I do it all the time." What are you saying?! You just dropped a piece of heavy wood on your foot and you tell her that you do it all of the time, she must think you're a freak. Oh no she is looking at me weirdly. Shit say something. " I was just cleaning up." No shit captain obvious, why don't you just go back to your boat, the S.S. Dumbass and get lost on the island of Never Getting Laid.

" Well I seriously hope that you don't do that often, I should get my dad. He can make sure it's not broken or anything." I quickly shake my head, getting out of my thoughts.

" No, it's fine really. With a brother like Emmett, you tend to grow thick skin as well as bones. It's cool." Awkwardly I scratch the back of my head, realizing that I probably have sweat stains. As fast as I could, I throw down my arm and push out a short laugh. She smiles before saying goodbye and waving at me to go talk to... Jasper. Damn you Jasper! Without a thought, I kick the hunk of wood and instantly regret it.

Those two months were riddled with sore muscles and envy. It took almost all summer to build on that room but I had a few weeks left before I started school again.

I wasn't ready for school. All of the people ignoring me but also talking behind my back, it seemed like it was never going to end. At school Emmett was popular as was Alice and... Jasper. They all sat together at their stupid little table and I sat with three people. They were my only friends other than Jasper but since he was going after Alice, he had turned into my nemesis. He has burned me so much, we aren't even facebook friends anymore. He has tried getting me to add him, but I refuse. He has gone against the code; taking a friend's girl is no laughing matter.

So the morning of my first day back, I wearily walk into my bathroom my shit brown eyes stare back at me, I hate my eyes. Emmett got our mother's green ones. I wish I had them. I quickly change the subject before I get even more saddened. After finishing in the bathroom, I go into my closet and change from my sleep clothes to a purple and black plaid button up and skinny dark jeans. I guess I had it coming since I was wearing plaid, the biggest stereotype ever but I really didn't care, I loved this shirt. So I was going to be comfortable for a boring beginning of a school year.

I kept in contact with with my friends during the summer so when Angela came with Ben; her boyfriend, and Edward who was Alice's brother, to pick me up for school it just seemed like any other day.

Edward and I became friends pretty quickly, he was a music geek and he shared my love for books and video games. I'm sure in some other life we would have been sole mates but this life, both of us were in love with different people, I with Alice and he with Jasper. The first time we spoke about it, I told him that I would trade Jasper for Alice. We have kept each others secrets since then.

" Ready for our first day of school?" Edward looked particularly happy for some reason, he hated school just as much as I did so why did he seem like this was the best morning ever?

" Ed, please, One this isn't our first day of school, you are twelve years late and two what has you in such a good mood?" I ask grumpily definitely not in the mood for any sort of happiness, I wanted my rain cloud to expand to everyone in this car, at least I would have someone who would agree with me of how shitty this day is. But no luck they all seemed happy today which kind of creeped me out. Maybe they all got laid before they picked me up. I mean that's easy for Ang and Ben but Edward has only been interested in Jasper, the backstabber. I wish I could get laid. Alice, damn you for falling for Jasper's stupid southern charm.

Edward and Alice were twins which I thought they would be together all of the time but they don't talk much at school. Edward just told me that they can hear what each other are thinking to which I just rolled my eyes at. Even though Edward was my best friend, I have yet to enter his house which made me even more suspicious. What were they hiding? Maybe they were murderers? That's why they needed the extra space... more dead bodies to hide.

" Don't be such a sour puss. It's a beautiful day Bells. You must have gotten some muscle working on the new addition to my parents house, I saw you working out there almost every day." I agreed with Edward, I think along with a small sun tan I did have a little more muscle than before this summer started.

Not too long, we were pulling into the parking lot of Forks High, the only place I find joy... not. It seemed like my personal hell with a big welcome sign reading: Welcome back, Bella, be prepared for your year of stupid names and douchbagery.

I didn't want to leave this almost run down car of Angela's, it actually seemed safer than out there which was pretty unbelievable I mean really, this things is like twenty years old I'm pretty sure it even has an antique license, that old.

But Edward pulled me out of the car much to my distaste. I kept my head down and hoped that it would be over soon.

**If you have any sorts of questions or comments feel free to PM me or ask in the reviews. Reviews are always helpful so send them my way! Thanks for reading!**

**-KaiIrish**


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, lunch rolled around and this day seemed to be my newest enemy not only for the fact that it was going stupidly slow but for the fact that the students had to keep looking at me like I was some sort of new animal at this freakishly demented zoo. I didn't understand why they were looking at me and it annoyed my to no end. So a headache began to form by the beginning of lunch which only got worse when I came up to my table and saw who was sitting there, talking to Edward.

"So you decided to grace us with your presence?" Jasper looked at me with his stupid little grin, that's not going to work on me buddy, I got a body armor and it's called Lesbian. Impenetrable by any person of the male species. Plus he stole my lady.. okay so she wasn't really my lady, I knew that but sometime I was going to ask her if she would like to be. Well not in those words but, you know what self? I don't have to explain anything to you!

" I was just talking to Eddy here about how his day is going." Eddy?! I wasn't even allowed to call him that it was Ed or Edward. Did I fall down some sort of rabbit hole? Was this my version of a Wonderland and I am the notorious Alice? Some Wonderland.

Something had to have happened between Edward and Jasper, that I know of but what? And will it hurt Alice in the end?

I will make sure that doesn't happen.

Yes, I really had a thing for her and it's also true that I hate Jasper for stealing her from my ability to act on it, but I wanted Alice to be happy in whatever situation that she was put in. I had a what I could only describe as a pull to her.

She clouded my mind almost constantly and it still freaks me out to know that she has that sort of control over me.

I didn't notice that another figure was moving towards our table, a figure I knew all to well but not enough to be satisfied about my knowledge of it.

Alice easily sat down on the other side of Jasper right on the opposite side that I sat, awkwardly if I should say so myself which I just did.

I must be going insane.

I kept my eyes downcast in case she would be able to see my obvious enough feelings for her, we hadn't talked ever since I dropped that board on my foot earlier this summer, instantly making a fool of myself. I stayed away from the house and she seemed to come out less often over the time until she wasn't even coming out at all or even there, she would drive off in the mornings with her friend and Jasper's sister, Rosalie. Emmett was obsessed with her, caught around her little finger as tightly as he could be. Like a dom and sub relationship, I'm sure there sex lives were the same. I tried to stay away from Rosalie, she and I have never seen eye to eye. We were completely opposite of each other when it came to everything in our lives from clothing to hobbies and everything you could fit between. She didn't seem to like me ever since the day we met her and Jasper. I may have accidentally stepped on her shoe, some sort of dolce something or other kind of shoe. An expensive shoe that had no right to be on a 17 year old foot.

So I was also surprised when she and Emmett sat down as well, my eyes trained on Emmett who just smiled his childish smile. That was who Emmett was, a big child with the maturity of a child's as well. Something we slightly have in common though I really don't like to admit it, he and I have a lot in common.

"How's it going little sis?" he teased before ruffling my hair, I glare at him as I straightened my hair out back to it's perfectly messed up form.

" Don't you have popular people to impress and not be talking to the peasants?" I ask grumpily. Lunch was my only time that I could just relax when it came to school. I could freely talk to my friends without anyone butting in but now, Emmett and his friends had ruined that for some reason.

Rosalie was sitting beside Alice with her back away from me, her usual defense mechanism towards me, she was hot don't get me wrong about that, but she was an evil, evil nemesis. And now her brother was with her on my list.

Angela and Ben came with their food and confused looks but sat down beside me anyways. Ang sat close to me, with an excited look on her face. I raised an eyebrow in silent question.

" Did you get it yet?" She asked, bringing everyone's attention onto me. Another reason why I didn't like this change, too many people looking at me.

I knew what she was asking. " Yeah, last night when they went on sale, you?" Angela was almost falling out of her seat with her excitement which made me smile. It was a reason why she and I were friends, ang and I shared our love for comics. We would go to the comic store together when our favorites would come in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice piped up, I looked over to her to see something weird in her eyes, I shook off the look while Angela answered her.

" Comic-con in Seattle. Best thing ever!" She gushed making me huff out a laugh. Comic con was the best time of the year, getting tickets early was the best thing to do when it came to all of our obsessions.

" That's why you were having a fight with you laptop last night, first she was screaming at it then she would be cooing at it, I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean it." My face grew hot while I snapped my eyes to the table when I heard laughs and made a note to myself mentally; Kill Emmett when we get home. I shake my head before looking up which immediately put me eye to eye with Alice who gave me an apologetic smile.

"Edward, did you get your ticket?" I asked, hoping that it would deflect the attention from me and onto him. His face was red from laughing so hard, I wanted to punch him. My friend had moved to the dark side, becoming a villain, a member of the Borg, the worst kind of enemy.

"Yes I got the tickets." I looked at him in question, tickets? Which is more than one, who else could he invite? " Jazz, Alice and Emmett wanted to go so I just bought them each a ticket." My eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger in that moment. He HAD turned to the dark side. I felt so much betrayal, comic con was our thing just us four not us four and my brother and his friends which contained my biggest nemesis, nemesees? It doesn't matter! And the girl that I have a huge crush on is coming. I felt joy, anxiousness, anger, and a bit of annoyance. Why didn't he ask first.

Definitely having a huge discussion about this later via text.

**So this isn't Sunday, I know but I wanted to put up a chapter early. If you don't know who the Borg are then I shake my head at you. Google it! Reviews and favorites always help me put up a chapter faster. (wink, wink nudge, nudge).**


	4. Chapter 4

After a day filled with introductions into my new classes, I was ready to go look at books that I was actually interested in reading. The comic store that I was interested in getting a job at, Final Frontier comics, was only a twenty minute walk from the school. Ang and Ben had to work so it was only Edward and I going there today. The owners were brother and sister who came from Port Angeles they knew us pretty well so I was hoping that I could get a job their easily.

"So," I started, not really sure how to start this conversation, " What's going on with you and Jasper?"  
Edward instantly blushed and ducked his head. Edward and I could talk about everything and anything, even things we are too scared to tell our families. There are some nights when I wake up from nightmares of my mother and he can make me feel a little better those nights when I call him. It hurt that he didn't tell me about what he and Jasper were doing especially when it came to his sister.

"We kind of started dating during the Summer. I'm sorry for not telling you but the only one who knew was my sister because you can't keep any secrets from her." I pause and look at him, " She doesn't know that you like her, I've made sure to keep that as secretive as possible, though you should probably worry about Jasper telling her. They have been becoming pretty close." So they weren't dating... interesting. I think I need to revise my nemesis list. Unless he told Alice my secret. The rest of the walk to our safe haven was filled with lighter conversation.

The familiar chime of the door brought me a certain peace that only this place could give me.

" Bella, Edward where are Ben and Angela?" Thomas who was one of the owners, was about 24 or 25. His brown hair was longer but not to his shoulders, it was held back into a small pony tail; his blue eyes framed with circular glasses like harry potter glasses but smaller and they always rode on his nose.

Thomas smiled happily before getting out two boxes from under the cabinet where the cash register laid.

Elaina came out from the back room with a huge smile plastered across her face. Her brown hair was slightly darker than her brother, Thomas's, and longer. Her eyes were glasses free and a sparkly blue. If I was so head over heels for Alice, I might have tried to go for Elaina.

" Work" I said walking towards the counter to give Thomas a handshake in greeting and Edward did the same. The boxes were pushed towards us and I happily opened the one given to me. Thomas and Elaina knew exactly what we liked the most and have started putting the things we liked into a box for when we would come in. The newest stuff that came in here was always looked through and put in our boxes. They were never wrong and I wasn't dissapointed at the haul this time either.

Batman, Batwoman , and the Green Arrow were my all time favorites and the big reason why I love comics. So when I saw two statues, one of Batman and the other the Green Arrow, I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat.

"They're beautiful" I said pulling out both of the boxes almost drooling at the sight of the pictures on the side depicting of what they looked like.

I hear a chuckle to my left and see Elaina leaning against the counter with a smirk Her arms across her chest. "Thought you would like those." She inched closer before continuing. "The second that I laid eyes on them I knew you couldn't live without them." I could kiss her right now. She was absolutely right, I found new love and they were going to be setting right in the middle of all of my other greatest treasures but these... these two were going to be my most prized possessions.

The rest of what was in my box consisted of new comics so I quickly paid for my things while Edward looked through his stuff.

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, "Do you guys have any room for a possible employee? I'm looking for work to get some money before Comic-Con this year."

Elaina answered quickly with excitement in her voice. "Of coarse! We always have room for you, we were planning on hiring someone anyways and I don't know anyone better qualified. Edward if you're looking for a job we would hire you as well! And speaking of the Double C why don't we all go together? It will be so much fun!"

An hour later Ed and I walk out with our bags as well as smiles at the fact that not only that we have a job at the same place but at one of our favorite places ever. Did I mention that we get discounts?

" I don't know if it was a good idea to have them come to Comic-Con with us, I mean if it was just me, you, Ang, and Ben I would fine with it but you had to go and invite your boyfriend, my annoying ass brother, and my super secret crush. This is going to end up turning into a soap opera instead of an adventure out into the unknown. You've turned our trip into Days of our Lives, that means no Picard, no Final frontier, and definitely no NCC1701-D to get us there." I pouted reminding myself that even though I will have money to spend I might not have the best time.

Okay, so I might be a little harsh about this, my brother isn't as annoying and Jasper isn't stealing my crush, but the one thing that I'm very unsure about is the fact that Alice will be there. Yes she knows that I'm a little nerdy.. and I talk to my laptop. She's just seen the tip of the iceberg and that's already weirded her out I mean the way she just stopped coming outside during the summer, that had to have meant something.

" Jasper wanted to come, then he told Emmett and that led to Alice knowing so I had to get her a ticket. She wouldn't tell me why she wanted to come." Edward said looking as confused as I did.

Why would Alice want to come to a convention that didn't involve shopping for clothes?

I guess I had five months to figure out before we were there.

**Okay so maybe the Sunday thing isn't going to work out... but don't expect a chapter every three days or so. Just a warning. I don't really know how long I am going to keep up with this. Anyways If you were/are planning on going to a Comic-Con near you and you felt like it, what would you dress up as? Do you think the gang should dress up? and if so as who? Review or PM me to tell me what you think and if you have a question or comment. Thanks for reading! **

**If anyone is interested in seeing the statues of both Batman and Green Arrow then go to shopdcentertainment dot com and search for Batman and Green Arrow busts, both made by Jim Lee. And yes I have the Batman one, Green Arrow is on his way though!**


	5. Chapter 5

A scream caught my attention, using my super hearing I locate the damsel in distress, she had been taken by the evildoer Sir Stealalotofbottom equipped with his evil stealing ray and pink jet pack.

"Put down that citizen Bottom!" I cry before taking my shot with my trusty laser gun, shooting a hole into the criminals jet pack. Instantly I run towards the falling woman who is screaming at the top of her lungs as she descends towards the earth were she was doomed to perish but just in the nick of time I catch the fair maiden. She gasps before relaxing into my arms.

" What's your name Miss?" I ask as she looked over my attire, my bulletproof dark midnight purple body armor, my black cape and to cover my face, a mask that only covered the space around my eyes.

" Alice. Oh I've been waiting for this moment since I have heard about you on the news. You're my hero..." She gushes, I put her down onto her feet but keep her close to me, my hand pulling her close by her waist as I look into her eyes.

"I can be a lot more than just your hero..." I lean towards her and only a few inches until I reach her lips-

" Excuse me?" I open my eyes and instantly jump back. " Sorry to startle you." Alice giggles, " Is my brother here, I need to talk to him I was told the he worked today."

Stuttering I call for Edward who was sorting through stuff in the back room. My eyes wide as Alice went to talk to him once he came out of the room and greeted his sister warmly.

Okay so it gets kind of boring after a while of working at the comic store since its not always busy. I have been working here for about a month already. I wasn't complaining I enjoy when the new stuff comes in but I just need a filler for when work is slow and that may or may not entail me day dreaming about being a crime fighter and saving Alice sometimes... okay it was very often that I would save Alice. Sue me for being so imaginative but this is my brain and you're welcome to leave.

After a few minutes Alice says goodbye to Edward and even waves bye to me. After we she leaves I sigh dreamily and rest my head on my hands Edward laughs as he walks over. I give him a glare before straightening up and pretending that I was doing work while Edward leans against the counter.

" My parents are going away for the weekend with Jasper and Rosalie's parents so you know what that means." Edward trials off with a weird look in his eyes. I roll my eyes, knowing that look.

" Yeah, you and Jasper going at it all over the place. So surprising!" I gasp sarcastically and walk around the counter to check the shelves to make sure nothing is out of place just as a customer comes in, a twelve year old and what looks like his dad walk in looking at me with a slight confusion probably not recognizing me since I haven't been here that long.

" Shut up. You would to if you were in the same position." Edward decides to help me so that our customers don't overhear or nose in our conversation.

"I can see why you're attracted to Jasper but that doesn't mean that I would jump his bones Edward, I think you forgot what the word Lesbian means. It means I like girls." I get shoved sideways then a look from him, the ' you know what I mean' look. " Alright, alright I get it. I just get bored now that you have Jazz and Ang and Ben are together. I just end up being a fifth wheel." I confess. I look over to Edward to see him with a look of sadness before continuing his work.

" I didn't know you felt like that, I promise to give you some friend time. It's unfair to you."

–000

She stood there , a white gown, her skin a pale white almost translucent. Her eyes not the normal green that I was use to they had been turned into a black void. Looking at me accusingly I tried to run but I couldn't get away. When she spoke it was a sharp whisper in my ear.

" How could you do this to me?" My mother asks.

000

I jar awake barely able to keep the scream in my throat. My hand instantly charges towards my cell and fumbles with the number that I am begging to find when I see it I press the call button but after getting Edward's voice-mail three times; I shakily get out of my bed and throw some clothes over my bed clothes which consisted of my underwear and muscle shirt. A cold sweat drenched through my clothing quickly as I made my way downstairs to a set of keys.

The ride to Edward's felt like hours. My mind couldn't stay away from my nightmare and I was not able to control my body from shaking slightly. I needed to talk to Edward.

My dad's truck was stopped for only a second when I got out and ran towards the door to the Cullens' house. My fist urgently slammed against the door. The cold air did nothing to my nerves, only making the hair on the back of my neck bristle while my mother haunted the air around me.

A light came on as I knocked again and Alice opened the door first with anger but I guess once she saw me she instantly dropped the look and changed it for concern.

" Bella, are you okay?" She asks as she crosses her arms across her chest when the air hits her and shivers.

" I need to talk to Edward. Is- is Edward here?" I asked with a hollow tone. Alice shuts the door of her house and steps closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

" Edward is spending the night at Jasper's I thought he would have told you. You're shaking what's wrong?" She tries to ask but I'm already on my way back to the truck with my phone in my hand.

" Edward.." I begin once I get his voice mail again " Edward the dream came back, please." I couldn't stop a sob ripping through my throat before I could hang up.

I realize that I am in my driveway without knowing that I drove here. I slowly turn off the car and get out.

I didn't go back to sleep that night.

**Don't forget to Review and Favorite! When you have a bad dream, what calms you down? Answer me by review or PM! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sunday came slowly as I kept my eyes on the sunrise. My eyes stung from no sleep but I couldn't let them stay closed, the nightmare was still fresh in my mind and I won't risk it coming back. I knew I deserved it though; I should have helped her fight it harder why did I yell at her? I killed her and this was my punishment.

Shakily I get up from my position on the floor beside the foot of my bed that I had occupied for the last six hours I realize when I take a glance at my alarm clock on my bed stand noticing that it was nine in the morning. My feet automatically make their way down the steps; making some creak with the slight pressure. Emmett was no where to be seen, probably still with Rosalie though he told dad that he was spending the night at Jasper's and their parents were there. Dad had to of known that both the Cullens and Hales had gone on a weekend getaway but he said okay anyways.

My father sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper that one of the paperboys must have dropped off earlier. When he looked up I averted my eyes in hope that he didn't see the dark circles around them. He had no idea that I had these nightmare neither did Emmett, I didn't want them knowing it was better off that way. Our relationship worked better.

"My keys were on the floor this morning, you know how they got there?" He asked gruffly he wasn't upset or angry just curious as he continued to the next page of his paper. I could lie or tell the truth at this point but it wasn't right to lie to my dad. He trusted Emmett and I enough to tell him the truth and not disappoint him.

So I told him a half truth. " I went to see Edward last night but he wasn't home I must have missed the hook last night." If I told him the whole truth all that would do was make him worry and he didn't need that, he already had a lot to think about.

I grab a bottle of water then turn to walk into the living room where I was planning on staying for the rest of the day.

" Alright then, Edward called not too long ago, he was looking for you. You really need to start turning the volume up on your phone instead of keeping it on silent all of time." He grumbled and took a sip of his black coffee.

I nodded in understanding then slouched onto the couch knowing that I would continue to keep it on silent anyways. For a minute I just sat there my mind turning to a dark place, a place no one should go to but I couldn't stop it. What did I have? Would anyone miss me? My mind turned to Emmett and my Dad then to my friends. Death was the easy way out, I knew that. Life is the hard part it's what makes some people stop when they wake up in the morning and just lay there. Why did it have to be so hard? Life was just a huge test, it had a lot of questions that I couldn't answer and some that I could and you couldn't erase your answers. When I have that dream I wanted to fail the test...

With a shake of my head my body pulls away from the soft leather couch to the television. I slip in a disc of Star trek and lay back down on the couch in my sweat pants and batman tee-shirt.

Time for a Trekkie marathon to get my head in the right place.

And The Next Generation always made that possible.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Captain Picard showed up on the screen.

After a while dad came in to see what I was watching then picked up his keys and told me that he had some errands to run. Most likely to talk to his friends at the local home improvement store. Some errands.

My eyes grew heavier by the hour and in no time I was asleep. My dreams consisted of space travel and going to places no one has gone before.

The Captain turned towards me as I sat in my seat, " Bella." I look up at him waiting for an order but he continued to say my name, his face slowly changing to look more like Edward.

I'm violently shaken out of my dream by a pair of soft yet firm hands, Edward is standing over me with a concerned look. He smelled of smoke, almost barely noticeable with his cologne on but I still smelled it.

" Jesus Bella, I tried calling you like twenty times. Why didn't you pick up?" He moved backwards to give me room to sit up then sat on the other side of the couch. I only shrugged before noticing that I needed to change the disk; I stood up and swapped them while Edward sighed in exasperation.

" Bells, I'm sorry. I was with Jasper and I had my phone off, believe me when I say that I felt horrible when I got your voice mail hours later. Please, I'm sorry." I look at Edward, seeing his eyes full of pain and listened to his pleading voice. It wasn't his fault, I mean I shouldn't make him still his life just for me. A friend.

" It's fine." I forgive him easily knowing that something like this would eat away at him until it was dealt with plus he was my friend. He had been there for me countless of times.

Edward hugs me tightly and chuckles.

"What's going on? Eddy wanted to come over here pretty quickly." Emmett chuckled at the glare Edward gave him for the nickname. The bronze haired boy huffed and sat back into the couch.

" Don't be an ass... Emmy bear." Ed grinned at Emmett's glare in return.

"Shut up."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review or favorite! **


	7. Chapter 7

The next day of school went with it's original boring plan. That is until lunch was over, it was just an ordinary lunch with our extra people hanging around aka my brother, Alice, Jasper, and the Evil Queen Rosalie. I still wasn't sure why they sat there. Edward and Jasper just looked like good friends not a couple but when we were out of school like at the comic book store, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. I haven't asked about it because it's their relationship and as long as Ed didn't stop hanging with me then I was fine with whatever made them comfortable. Alice continued to sit in her seat across from me she would chat with Rosalie and sometimes I would feel her looking at me at least I think it was her but When I look up she is looking somewhere else and she never said much to me. Emmett and Rosalie would hang onto each other like gravity was trying to pull them apart. I wish it would try harder and throw the blond beast out of the window of the cafeteria.

None of their cool friends seemed to bother them while they sat with us, not even a word spoke to any of them and I couldn't figure it out. They even seemed to stay away from them when lunch was over except for Rosalie's friends who stuck to her like glue.

I was still trying to figure it out, maybe it had something to do with the Cullen's oddness.

But now after lunch, it was time for my study hour which consisted of me sitting in the back of the library and reading comics and mangas happily while the other annoying students usually talked in whispers which let's be honest, it was never whispering.

" Do you mind if I sit here?" I tightened my jaw so that it wouldn't drop when Alice slid into the seat in front of me. "Unless you don't want me sitting here.." She began to stand up but before she could move any farther I grabbed her wrist. Our eyes made contact as she sat back down. I felt a charge in the air between us. I snapped my eyes down to her lips that were slightly open, then down to her...

I pull my hand away from hers and blush furiously in embarrassment before gluing my eyes down to my Batwoman comic. I miss the flush and look of disappointment that cross her features.

" What are you reading?" I hear her ask in that cute small voice that she used on occasion. My eyes slowly move to hers to see if she was really asking me in interest.

" Um, it's a Batwoman comic. You probably wouldn't be interested in it. Since it's a comic and nerdy, not your style." An odd look passes through her eyes before they harden slightly.

" It's not like you know what I like and don't like. You don't even talk to me." She said defensively crossing her arms over her chest I heard the hurt in her voice and was slightly surprised by it.

I mentally punch myself because of my stupidity and stereotyping. Alice wasn't like those other idiots in this school she didn't call people 'under' her names or acts like some rich bitch. She was kind and cheery and helpful to anyone who needed it.

" I'm sorry, I just- I mean you just don't seem that you would like the stuff I like or... anything." We sit looking away from each other in silence, unsure what we should say to one another.

" It's a Batwoman comic." I voice with an unsure tone glancing at her blue eyes. Her lashes brush her rosy cheeks and for a second I'm floored, she was so beautiful.

" Do you like working at the comic book store with my brother?" She asks. Her arms lean against the table as she moves closer to me. I could only nod.

888

I take another slice of pizza from the box and stuff it into my face.

Emmett and Dad are sitting around the kitchen table with me as we eat the dinner that just arrived for us via delivery boy.

"How was school today you two?" Dad asks taking another drink of his beer then a bite of his piece of pizza.

We weren't very picky when it came to food but we all loved the same kind of pizza, pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, onions, and all kinds of peppers.

Emmett spoke up first. " Boring school work as always old man." He jabbed then grunted when Dad kicked at him from under the table for calling him 'old man'. I chuckle while looking at Emmett who just scowled at me and kicked my shin.

" Ouch! I didn't do anything!" I yell, rubbing my leg. Emmett takes a chunk out of his second piece and smiles happily.

" Em, don't kick your sister." My father demands, Emmett grumbles the words' Daddy's pet' and continues to eat his food.

I decide to continue with Dad's question, " Nothing much just the regular." I say then remember my hour long conversation with Alice, I duck my head and grin wildly. Emmett catched my smile and kicked my foot lightly.

"Did you talk to your girlfriend? Oooohhh." Emmett coos, I punch him in the arm which only made him laugh then I looked over at Dad who had an eyebrow raised in question.

"Girlfriend? When did that happen?" He asks then takes another drink of his beer. I give myself time to chew the food in my mouth and swallowed.

"He's just joking Dad." I say while also hiding my disappointment from my statement. Alice was too good for me she was kind and helped people while I just read comics and played video games. She deserved someone so much better.

" What about Alice?" Em asks while taking two more slices.

"Alice Cullen?" Dad clears up. I sigh while Emmett nods his head. I knew that he was trying to get a rise out of me, that was how our relationship was. It revolved around jokes and things that weren't at all emotional because neither of us were good with anything touchy. It got awkward for us and weird when we tried getting close like that; it was a reason why I didn't tell either of them about my nightmares.

" Dad, it's nothing. Alice doesn't like me like that. We're just.." I look for the right word. " Acquaintances." I say picking up my paper plate then throwing it in the trash. " I'm going to do my homework." My hand goes to my backpack that I threw on the floor when I got home after school and headed towards the steps.

888

Jasper and Edward held hands as they took the worn path in the woods that surrounded the Cullen house.

They walked along the path in a comfortable silence and their hands slightly moved between each other.

" How was English and Calculus?" Jasper asked his boyfriend. They came into a small clearing that had a fallen tree laying across the grass. The blond boy went to the make shift bench with his love being pulled along though Edward didn't mind.

" It was okay. Like always." The younger boy recalls sitting between the boys legs onto the ground. The older boy starts playing with Edward's hair and cherishes the sigh that comes with the touch of the silky locks.

Something had been bothering Jasper ever since the week that Ed had started slipping further away from his touch during school.

He voiced his concerns,

"Have I done something wrong? You're acting weird during school like if I try to hold your hand or hug you." Edward steels quickly but doesn't move away from Jazz.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Jazz. I just don't want to ruin anything. I haven't even told my parents about us." A frown graced Jasper's face. Was the younger boy ashamed of him? Of their love?

Edward glanced at the boy and saw the look on his lovers face. "I'm just not adjusted to everything yet. I just need some time."

They look at each other for a time, their eyes fighting before Jasper sighs in resignation.

" Okay," He kisses the bronze haired boys lips. "I'll be here for you. Whatever you want babe."

888

"Go around him, Ed around!" I yell before we all get a 'MISSION FAILED' screen pop-up. I huff out an agitated breath before going into the before mission menu.

Three others sigh in my ear at another failed mission, we were doing pretty bad tonight.

"Sorry guys I just got some shit on my mind." Edward admits, we go through our load-outs and go to the online store to purchase new stuff for our next mission on our gaming consoles. We were playing a new game that had released just a few days ago, we all stayed up for the midnight release in Port Angeles.

"What's going on man?" I ask, leaning back into my chair as I waited on everyone else to be ready for the next match.

I hear Edward's chair creak as it always does when he leans back into it. "Jasper is pushing me into going public with our relationship." He sighs out a breath.

"Why is that a problem?" Angela asks through the microphone. "I mean you two are so cute together, why hide it?" She questions and Ben hums in agreement.

" I'm not hiding it, I just don't want any trouble." Edward answers, " I just want some time to think about it. Two gay kids in high school just outing themselves in school, it could backfire."

"Do you really think people think any differently about you Edward, I mean you kind of naturally flaunt it. I'm sure your parents know already as it is." I pipe up swaying my chair back and forth in slight boredom.

" I don't want to risk getting the shit beat out of me by a bunch of assholes. Would you date Alice openly if you could?" He asks me.

"Fuck yeah, I would do a hell of a lot more if I was dating Alice." I say but I know deep down that I would be a little weary of being public with Alice in this small town.

" Edward, we are all here for you." Ben says encouragingly. Angela and I agree and the timer starts ticking down for the next mission.

" I don't know guys. Its a hard decision."

"Well whatever you do. I'm here for you, Ed" I say. Little did I know the Edward had someone listening into his conversation and I had someone of my own.

Alice and Emmett.

**One of my biggest chapters, tell me what you think. If this is the kind of thing you want in every chapter then review and tell me so but be warned it will probably be back to the once a week and permanently. Thanks for reading! Review and Favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day started off with Emmett acting kind of weirder than usual. He kept looking at me then turning away with a smile on his face that I hadn't seen on him before.

" What's up with you? Did the Ice Queen let you be on top for the first time last night?" I asked not exactly thinking about the repercussions of talking about he and Rosalie's sex life. I really didn't want to know anything about it, he was just freaking me out with the looks and that was the only thing that I could come up with under the pressure of his odd behavior.

He gives me his shit-eating grin, " Why do you want to know that little sister? Want some pointers for Alice?" My face turns beet red and thankfully Angela makes her presence known by the honk of her car horn to pick me up for school. I grab my back pack and head out the door without answering. His booming laughter hits me as I shut the door behind me.

Today at school their was going to be an assembly for some speaker who was there for reasons that I couldn't remember because it had nothing to do with the things that I was interested in; Video Games and Books of all kinds.

When Ang and I entered the auditorium a pamphlet was placed in our hands. We look at each other then chuckle before we went back to looking for our friends though they weren't hard to find. Emmett was flagging us down, standing up and waving his arms in the air. I was almost tempted to just find a different place to sit as embarrassment flowed through my veins when all eyes went to us because of my brothers actions.

There were only two seats left when we got there; one that sat beside Ben and the other... beside Alice. My heart beat quickened and my cheeks flushed at the reminder of my short conversation with Emmett at our house. I take my seat beside her and keep my eyes to the ground. Acting like I was looking through the paper in my hands.

" Interested in STDs?" I hear her ask me, the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight as I feel her breath on my neck, she had to be leaning pretty close to me. I wanted to just turn to her and kiss the ever loving hell out of her. I think my eyes showed her that when I looked up because hers darkened and closed ever so slightly. Before I realized it my body moved closer to Alice's and her breath hitched softly.

The screech of the microphone turning on punched me back into reality. I blinked and pulled away quickly, sewing my eyes to the STD pamphlet in my hands that had been crumpled slightly by yours truly when I was caught in the siren's gaze.

"No, I'm not. Just bored. I mean I thought we had Sex Ed. as a class for a reason, why do we need to have an assembly about it." I mumble not looking at Alice's face or eyes for that matter, they were very dangerous, those orbs; blue hues that I just couldn't name. I never had enough time to look into them.

" I think Eddy and Jazzy need to, they fuck almost as much as Rose and I do." Emmett said a little too loudly, Edward fidgeted away from Jasper, ignoring the name and thinking more about the fact that people were looking at both of them and whispering.

I punch Emmett in the knee, " Shut the fuck up." I say angrily when I see the tears brimming Edward's eyes. Jasper tries to sooth him but quickly Edward stands up and rushes out of the room.

At that moment as Alice stands up and gives Emmett her famous death glare, I didn't know how badly that this was going to turn out.

If only I knew before-hand of this disastrous turn of events.

And I was going to be caught in the middle of it.

After the assembly, Alice and Edward still hadn't shown up and when lunch rolled around they didn't make themselves known either.

When I got home from school I sent Edward a text, asking if he was okay but after an hour of waiting for a reply I went up to my room to see if he was online on his console, he wasn't.

Dinner consisted of Chinese and it was quiet until dad cleared his throat and asked how our days were which had my brother thinking that this was the perfect time to talk about what happened.

" Bella, you have to side with me on this. It's not like it matters, everyone thought Edward was gay the first day he got there. I'm your brother, does that mean anything to you?" Emmett had his full attention on me now which was surprising since there was food in front of him. Food always came first when it was in front of the brute.

" Of coarse it does Em, but he's my friend." I say but I know that it doesn't change his mind on any of it.

He stands up and glares at me. " It's him or me Bella. I did the right thing and no one cares that he likes guys, Jasper even sided with me and if you can't stand with your own brother then I don't want anything to do with you." He stomps away and out the front door, not too long after we hear his red Jeep rev and peel out of the drive way.

" Don't worry about it Bells, I'll talk to him when he gets back." Wearily I nod my head at my father and continue to eat.

What was I going to do?

The phone call came at just after midnight that night, I pick up my cell without looking at who it was but recognizing the tone the blew out of the speakers.

"Ed, look I'm really sorry about what Emmett said. He just opens his big mouth and doesn't always think about the consequences." I confess though Edward knew exactly how my big brother was but what Emmett did at school was not going to be easily forgiven.

" Bella, I know he's your brother but what he did was wrong. I didn't want to come out at school at least not right now and he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut." He sighed then lowered his voice, " I need to know that you're on my side with this Bells." I squeeze my eyes shut wishing that Edward didn't ask me that.

" I understand what he did was wrong and I know how you feel about this, but Edward I can't pick sides. He's my brother and you are my best friend. Please don't make me choose." I beg, wishing that he will agree but all I get is silence for a good solid minute.

" I'm sorry Bella but I need you to, so until you decide don't talk to me." The pang of hurt that rolled through my body was almost as bad as when I lost my mother. Now I have something else to blame myself for; ruining my friendship and relationship with Edward and my brother.

He hung up before I could say anything else.

I couldn't think straight, this wasn't the feeling I got when I looked at Alice. All I felt was confusion and pain. Flashing thoughts of my mother rushed through my mind, pictures of the pain and sadness I saw on her face when she thought that I wasn't looking.

Now all I see is darkness.

**My internet has been really taking a beating lately, last Sunday someone mowed over the connection, now it's just having some fits so bare with me for a while. hopefully it will be over soon but if I can and if I get a good amount of reviews and favorites today I may add a new chapter today or tomorrow... Favorite and review please and thank you for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Light blinded my vision when I awoke the next morning.

But I wasn't in my room.

Leaves appeared as black from the sun behind them, I heard birds chirping and the wind moving through the green foliage around me.

Sitting up I see that I am in a clearing of some sort, the lush green grass surrounding me was just over my ankles in height and a tree that looks to have fallen a long while ago lays slightly rotting in the middle of the small getaway then woods surrounded this place.

I had no idea where I was and that terrified me.

Forks was made of wooded areas and they could travel for miles, how long had I been out here?

_Long enough to go somewhere that you didn't know._ I say to myself.

I cautiously stand up, looking around for any sign of wildlife other than birds, and wince at the sharp pain the flies up my leg.

My right ankle, "Shit" I curse to myself. I see dried blood on my arms and hands; small rips in my shirt that must have come from thorns and stubborn tree limbs.

I felt achy all over but I knew I had to look for a way out of here.

"Must be noon," I murmur to myself as I glace up at the sun again that hovers over my head. My dad pushed survival into Emmett and I's mind at a pretty early age. We used to go on family camping trips but then mom...

I remember the black out last night, then running and sobbing. Tugs on my shirt and legs then I slip and fall.

"Where the hell am I?"

888

Emmett was about to start his car when he saw Bella's friend, Angela, pull up beside him in the driveway. She gave two honks then sat for a minute, checked her phone before honking again.

Noticing that he was there, Angela rolls down her window, "Emmett, did Bella already leave for school?"

He scowled angrily then looked over to the girl, " I'm not her fucking keeper. I really don't give a shit where she is." He felt a pang of guilt before pushing it down and driving off.

Angela and Ben watched their friend's brother drive off. Ang looks into the empty back seats.

" This really blew up in our faces didn't it?" Her boyfriend asks before taking her hand reassuringly.

With a sigh Angela nods and backs out of the drive.

888

Even though all of them were fighting, they worried about Bella who hadn't showed up for school all day. Edward had a thought and was going to check the comic store once school ended, they had to work today and Bella loved working there she wouldn't take a day off from there.

But she wasn't there. Elaina was immediately concerned and tried to call her phone multiple times.

When Emmett got home he saw his dad sitting on the couch watching some cop show.

"Hey Dad, you seen Bella?" Charlie looked over to his son in confusion. This morning he had gone to wake up his daughter only to find her bed empty, he just thought that she must have run off to school early.

" She wasn't at school?" He asks as he begins to stand up and march up the stairs with Emmett in tow. They check her room and find her backpack on the floor and phone sitting on her night stand. Both of them start getting a tight feeling in their chests.

" She never leaves without her phone, she knows not to." The father says, remembering the day that he gave them phones and gave them a long conversation about safety and needing to check in.

Emmett's phone starts to ring, he picks it up immediately, " Bella?" He asks, hoping it's her.

"She isn't at your house either?" Edward asks, worry eating away at his stomach, both of the boys forgot their quarrel when it came to the thought of Bella being nowhere to be seen. "She isn't at the comic book store." Edward and Emmett feel guilt pushing down on their bodies. The fight was stupid and putting Bella in the middle of it was even more ridiculous and the things they said to her.

Emmett remembers what he said about her this morning and chokes on tears that he tried to keep down.

" Call your sister and friends, I'll call Jasper and Rosalie. She can't have gone far she doesn't have a car." Emmett hangs up and is rushing out of the room while his Dad is on his phone calling the station.

888

It had been around twenty hours since anyone had heard from Bella, with the last person who talked to her was Edward. It was 8 pm and still light. Today had been one of the hottest days in Forks when was good on some points but if Bella had been out somewhere in the woods all day then it was bad.

Edward and Jasper were in a team of four with Charlie and Emmett. They could see other teams farther off and light chatter. Police and people who lived in town were out helping with the search, living in a small town with not much crime they had easily accumulated a search party. Many people knew the Chief's daughter and knew how kind she was.

" I can't believe I said those things to her." Edward confessed to Jasper who continued to walk with the love of his life. Jasper wanted to apologize for what happened but now was defiantly not a good time, Bella was like another sister to him and she was his first priority.

" It's going to be okay, we'll find her and I know that she will forgive you." Jasper drawled giving Edward's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, afraid of doing anymore than that he pulled away. Edward missed the blond boy's touch and moved closer to him. Jasper pretended not to notice.

As the sun began to recede the air became cooler. The teams had moved farther away from each other and flash lights had been turned on.

Edward felt tears drop faster as the hunt turned from minutes to hours. What if something happened to her? It was his fault.

Suddenly he felt arms around him and a body moving closer to his, Jasper and Edward stood still as the smaller boy tried to calm his emotions as the other soothed him.

" I'm sorry," Ed croaked out looking at Jazz in his light blue eyes. They could barely see each other but it didn't matter. Edward was apologizing for more than just his emotions and he hoped that the taller boy understood that.

Jasper kissed Edward lightly before pulling him along, " It's okay, now let's go find our friend."

888

Alice was trying hard to concentrate on not screaming for Bella in a crazy manner, she let Angela call for Bella. The pixie like girl was terrified, her heart hadn't stopped hammering in her chest ever since she got that call from Edward after school. She had been nervous before that but now she was close to just crying all over the place but that wouldn't help find the girl that had been in her head ever since they met.

Alice couldn't keep the conversation that she had with Emmett just a few short days ago, Bella wanted her just as much as Alice wanted Bella but why hadn't she said anything? The assembly, they were so close to kissing but the brown-eyed girl had pulled away like nothing was going to happen. What if it would have happened? Alice sure as hell wouldn't have stopped it.

Angela, Ben, Rosalie and Alice kept searching while the pixie haired girl kept pushing down her fright, Rosalie didn't risk leaving her side. Rosalie and Bella weren't the best of... acquaintances but she was Emmett's sister and Alice was in love with her that meant that she had to care a little bit about her.

She remembers the look on Emmett's face when she arrived with Alice; he looked lost and so much like a small child that lost his best friend while Alice had barely said a word after she got that call from Edward. Rosalie hugs Alice closer to her reassuringly, "We're going to find her." She promises. A tear slides down the shorter girls face and Alice quickly swipes it away. She had to believe that she would be found, she had to.

888

I fell for what felt like the thousandth time, now both of my ankles hurt and as I stood up, I felt blood running down my left arm and hand. I was tired and hungry and thirsty. My mouth felt like it was sandpaper as I licked my lips once again, trying to get some saliva to come forth but no dice. I was sweating up a storm, of all days to get lost in the woods, I pick one of the hottest days in one of the rainiest towns. I'd rather be soaked to the bone with rain than sweat.

I don't know how long I had been walking but it was getting darker, my legs began to cramp furiously and my mind fogged; I didn't know what to do.

I felt my blood rushing through my body and pounding against my head, I groaned before kneeling down.

" I can't." I whisper to myself, to my dad and brother wherever they were, to my friends... to Alice, to my mom. She had to be watching me right? No, I did that to her, I killed her because I was weak. I've always been weak.

I feel warmth run down my spine then a smell invades my nose, a smell that I thought I would never smell again.

My legs protest but I don't care. As fast as I could, I drag myself closer and closer to the smell.

"Mom?!" I yell before tripping on my own feet into an opening in the trees, a huge house that looked slightly familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it came into my view. All I knew was that my mother's smell, her perfume that only she had, was coming from the warm looking house.

I limp to the front porch and climb up the stairs, I don't stop to knock; my hands grasp the door knob and I force the door open which made me fall onto the floor.

I scramble up onto my feet calling for my mom when suddenly a figure comes into my view. All I could smell was her perfume, it had to be her; had to be. But my vision was so blurry that I couldn't see her face.

" Mom?" I choke out, moving closer to the figure before my feet knot up once again. My mother catches me.

" I'm so sorry." is all I can say, before I pass out my mind absorbs piercing blue eyes and platinum blond hair.

**Here, have another chapter! Review and favorite! Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes open to a low lit room, they immediately fix on the hunched over figure on the far side of the room. I smell a sort of smokey scent... incense of some kind maybe?

The form strands up straight and turns to me, it was Dr. Cullen but I wasn't in the hospital so where was I? I noticed that my body felt like something was holding me down but when I look at myself I see nothing of the sort.

" Drink this, you'll feel better than ever in the morning, I promise." He swore to me. I look up at him then down to the odd wooden cup in his hand, it was engraved with intricate Celtic designs. He was a doctor, he knew what he was doing.. right?

Without much more thought about it, I nod and feel the cup against my mouth. The liquid burns down my throat and fills my stomach with fire. My eyes tear up but I continue to consume the mixture of unknown ingredients, it was like I couldn't stop drinking it even if I tried.

A few more gulps and the pain subsides which feels me with relief; the taste in my mouth stayed though, the sharp taste of copper and some other strange substances attack my tongue.

"What was that?" I say in a whispered tone not able to speak any higher than that at the moment. Dr. Cullen smiles gracefully before placing the cup on the bedside table to my right then takes a seat in an office chair that had been wheeled to sit near my side.

" It's just an old antidote for dehydration and such, nothing to worry about. I know the taste is horrid but you'll be perfectly fine in the morning." He places a hand on my forearm before continuing, " You should get some rest, you've had quite the long day."

My eyes close obediently and soon I'm wrapped in a warm darkness that consumes my whole body.

_The air around me is warm and sticks to my skin uncomfortably; sweat covers my forehead as I continue to walk down the ragged dirt path, it's surrounded by dense forest._

_The trees seemed to stretch up to the sky for miles, it was dark; like it was about to rain but it never starts to._

_I hear a giggle and look down the path, a figure moves through the fog that began to cloud the world. I follow with a feeling that I've heard that tinkling laughter before but I couldn't for the life of me place it._

_I continued for what seemed like forever, walking along that path but I couldn't stop or turn back; something was pushing me forward towards the woman's voice. _

_I realized that the sound had stopped and all was quiet but I continued until I reached a small clearing and my eyes felt like they were deceiving me for what I saw._

_The air around me looked like it was shimmering and held small neon colored specks of light that would slowly fade into darkness before coming back to life; the grass was a rich green, a hue I had never seen before, and the weeping willows surrounding me were hued with different blues. _

_The hairs on the back of my neck stiffened making me turn around to see the owner of that laugh that I knew all too well._

_Alice stood in all of her glory; her body was wrapped in a dress that fell to just above her knees tightly. It was a transparent white but under it seemed to be and even shorter dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs; her feet stood in the grass bare and her hair was as wild as ever, sticking out ever which way but it looked good like that; like it was styled to look messy._

" Y_ou've kept me waiting long enough." Her voice melted through my ears making my body relax and feel at home._

"_I'm sorry." My voice was muffled like I was talking into a pillow though she understood what I said. Her smaller form came towards mine even closer than before with our bodies almost touching._

" _Bella.." She breathed..._

The fingers combing through my short hair rubbed against my scalp soothingly, a warm body covering my right side drew a breath before sighing it out almost sounding like they had to push it out even though they didn't want to.

I open my eyes to the exact room that I fell asleep in but the person laying beside of me was a lot different. I turn my eyes and see Alice with a worried look painting her face and tear tracks down her cheeks, when she sees me gazing at her she looks relieved then snuggles into me even further.

" You're finally awake." she whispers in my ear, her breath felt warm against it making me shut my eyes. The bed moves slightly before she speaks again, " Are you okay?" She asks anxiously, I open my eyes to see her hovering over me, her rose pink lips are parted slightly and one of her hands rests against my forearm.

I look into her blue eyes, losing myself.

Before I can even register it, my lips are on Alice's.

**WOOO TEN CHAPTERS! Thanks to all who have been around to read all of them and lets hope for another ten more! But I need favorites and reviews, I gotta know that SOMEONE is reading this! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

I decided to go to school the next day, My dad thought that I should stay home for a day or two but I told him I was perfectly fine and I was, even more than I was before the events that happened yesterday. The feeling was more complicated then I could describe; the closest I could get was the feeling of being invincible like nothing could harm me but I knew that that would be a short-lived feeling because no one was invincible. It was impossible.

Right...?

The car that pulled into my drive way wasn't Angela's but Alice's light blue 2014 Camry hybrid which confused me but I slowly made my way towards her, she rolled down her window with a giant smile, a pair of large sun glasses hid her eyes from me. I wanted to take off the offending accessory but I held back the feeling.

" Hey, what are you doing here? You know Ang usually picks me up after she picks up Edward, right?" I lean against the car, my forearm resting on the top of the car over Alice's open window. Hoping that I didn't look like a total idiot.

Alice had a look on her face that told me that she knew what I was trying to do but she just smiled wider.

" Don't worry, I talked her into letting me take you so now I have you all to myself." She raised her head so our lips could meet. My body leaned forward as I relaxed into her touch. A hand reached up to my neck before she deepened the kiss pressing her ruby red lips onto mine with more pressure then felt her teeth scrape my bottom lip.

I don't know how long we were in that position until a car horn blared behind me, my head snapped up; hitting into the car frame.

Rubbing the back of my head to try to relieve the pain though failing miserably; I turn my head to see my brother laughing in his car as he backed out of the driveway and drove off towards the school. I hear a giggle so I looked back to Alice who had a small hand over her mouth like she was trying to silence her little laughing fit.

" Get in, We're going to be late." she says through her chuckling.

Grumpily I walked to the other side of the car and get in; putting on my seat belt I keep my eyes to the window.

" I'm sorry, it was just funny." Alice places her hand under my chin and forces me to look at her, the hand that was once under my face has now moved to the back of my head, massaging the tender spot. I sigh, " You okay?" She asks with now concern in her voice. I smirk while looking at her.

" Am now." I say quietly, absorbing the feeling of her touching me. The warmth of her hand wisps from the back of my head until it reaches my toes.

After a minute or so, she gets a look in her eyes then pulls away and starts her car with a shake of her head.

" You have to stop looking at me like that." was her answer to the hasty retreat from me. My confused gaze moves from her to the windscreen and back to her.

" What look?" I ask before sitting back in my seat. All she did in return was glance at me then give a shake of her head.

888

The doctor stood in his home office reveling the silence, looking at the photos of his family nailed to the wall by his precious wife who knew how much his family meant to him. Nothing was more important in his eyes as well as his wife's.

Esme hugged her husband from behind and laid her head between his shoulder blades inhaling the scent of her lover. A sigh was released by both her and Carlisle. He turned around in his wife's arms and kisses her forehead.

" You think it worked?" The beautiful woman asks with a slight concern in her light voice. The man pulls her as close to his frame as possible feeling the way both of their bodies fit so perfectly together.

"Bella's alive, it had to have worked, if not she would have been dead when she passed out on our floor that night." Carlisle moves some of Esme's caramel colored hair from her face, gently pulling it back behind her ear.

" I'm glad we found her, if she didn't follow that smell..." Her head borrowed into Carlisle's chest.

" I know, I know."

888

I was sitting at my usual spot in the library during my free period when a piece of folded up paper slid on top of the comic I was currently reading. I look up to see Alice across from me looking around the room but no at me. I look around the library wondering if I could find the reason to this odd behavior before moving me eyes back to her only to be ignored once again.

Glancing down I see '_Read me' _In her handwriting. Slowly I take the paper and unfold it to reveal even more writing.

' _Whatch'a reading?_' It says. I glance up at Alice to see her finally looking up at me then she points to the paper with her finely polished nails and rolls a pencil towards me.

I take the pencil and begin writing my reply.

'** Umm you do realize that I'm sitting in front of you right?' **I write down before folding it and sliding it back to her, she opens it then with a smile rolls her eyes and takes the pencil before folding it back up and throwing it at me.

'_Can you at least have a little fun?' _I frown and meet her eyes. She jabs her finger to the paper and I sigh, might as well go with it.

**' I'm reading a Batman comic. Like I always do...?' **

_' I'd rather you be looking at me with those beautiful eyes then wasting them on a book' _My eyes move up to hers and my face reddens. She smiles before looking back to the paper.

I really wanted to ask her, I mean she kisses me so we're kind of dating right? I want this to start off right.

**' Will you go on a date with me?' **Her smile widens then her blue eyes are looking up at me.

"Of coarse, I'd love to."

888

Edward lays on his stomach with his head on his arms, he closes his eyes in relaxation and before he knows it he feels a dip beside him as the bed moves.

"You're not falling asleep on me are ya?" Jasper asks, he lays on his side facing Edward and begins to play with the locks of his boyfriends copper hair. Ed takes the hand with his own and kisses the palm of his love, their gold bands on their fingers made a soft *clink* when the rings met. Edward could remember the day he said 'I do' in front of a family friend who had officiated the ceremony, he would never forget that day.

"Just trying to figure everything out again. Those years without you, having to go day by day just thinking that you didn't exist and having to do this stupid act at school because of who we are... what we are. I wish we could just be ourselves. I hate that Bella got between it all, with what happened to her and it was my fault." Edward turns over to his back with a sigh.

Jasper knew that Edward blamed himself for the actions that led to Bella becoming lost in the woods and their lives were not easy to live especially since they were sometimes apart for long amounts of time. neither of them liked being apart for so long.

" It will be over soon. Once Bella and Alice get together and Bella trusts us then she will know and we can go back to Alaska and be together without any interruptions."

_**I apologize for my lack of chapters lately. I've been caught up in the real world but hopefully now that everything has settled down, I can get back to it. Please favorite and review! Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
